The present invention relates to exhaust apparatus or system and more specifically to the structure of an exhaust manifold.
A Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08(1996)-68316 shows an exhaust purifying catalyst unit disposed just below an exhaust manifold to promote the activation of the catalyst after a start of the engine.